Love and War: Part 1 Trapped In My World
by funkyhottdancer
Summary: Kagome becomes trapped in her own time, unable to return to the feudal era. She soon discovers that she is pregnant. 16 years later, Kags' daughter finds her way through the well. A new evil arises and those once considered friends may not be...


**Disclaimer:** i don't own InuYasha. I do, however, own the plot and the characters such as Amaya and Takeshi (sorry guys, i changed his name cuz Kuroinu was too... odd of a name for modern day Japan, sorry if u liked it as Kuroinu).xZeda (hehe, my dog just sat on the key board and that came up, weird eh? Anyway)... yea don't own him or it. Happy now?

**Author Note **this is Long Lost rewritten. Yepp... that's all. Hope you guys likie! Sorry this took longer than expected. My BF and i split so I've been a bit of a mess. Fanfiction was the last thing on my mind. So sorry for the wait, and here it is.

**Summary: **Kagome goes home to resupply and relax after a long, hard battle against Naraku. Upon arriving on the other side of the well in her own time, Kagome is met with a terrible scene. The shrine destroyed in a devastating fire, Kagome and her family move to Kyoto to escape the pain of the loss. It seems no matter how hard she tries, it is impossible for Kagome to escape the memories of her life in the past. She soon discovers that she is pregnant. But, with whose child, she doesn't know. Unknown to any of the others, Kagome was raped by Naraku before he was defeated. For 7 months, Kagome lives in fear of the very life growing within her... Sixteen years after the fire and the closing of the well, Kagome's daughter finds her way through the well and to the feudal era. A new evil begins to arise... or is it an old evil rising to power once again. Some old friends, some new friends. Some that can be trusted, others that must be watched carefully... in both worlds.

**Long Lost**

**Prologue**

**The Last Battle**

They were in a large meadow... or what used to be a meadow. It was now a barren waste land surrounded by forest due to the abuse of the attacks and battling going on within it. It was the final battle. On one side of the former meadow, stood Naraku (now transformed into his true, spider-like, form) and his army of demons. On the other side stood Inuyasha and his odd pack of friends. The sides were pretty much even now. It was hard to tell who was winning. It was down to Naraku and his reincarnations: Kagura, Kanna, along with Kohaku and a few of the stronger lower class demons; and Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou.

Everyone was tense. The battle had been ranging since the late hours of the night before, and now, hours later, the sun was beginning to rise. They were all exhausted. Breaths were all pants, trying to catch their breath so that they could continue to fight. They were all anxious, waiting for someone, anyone, to make the next move. Finally, Kagura made that move. She lifted her fan so that it covered her pale porcelin face, then brought it down swiftly, launching her wind attack. Everyone watched as the attack advanced toward the gang. Sango gasped in horror when she saw that the attack was headed directly toward Miroku and Shippou. She took quick action and swung her giant bone boomerang back. She took aim at Kagura and skillfully released the boomerang in Kagura's direction, crying "Hiraikotsu!"

Her weapon hit it's target, successfully slicing Naraku's wind reincarnation clean in two. Kagura's broken body fell to the ground then disintigrated into a pile of ash. Meanwhile, Sango's boomerang kept going in the direction of their hated enemy. For a moment it looked like it would hit and possibly do some serious damage. Unfortunately, Naraku was quick and clever enough to catch the skilled demon slayers weapon. He sent it spinning straight back toward the young woman with demon force. Sango could only watch in horror, paralyzed to the spot where she stood, and wait for the impact. The impact came, even harder than expected and Sango was thrown back into a tree with a sickening crack of bones and wood snapping. Sango slid down the tree unconcious, her skin terribly pale, and one of her arms hanging awkwardly in a position that it should never have been in.

A wave of shock drowned the others as they watched helplessly as their companion fell. Miroku ran to his love's side, Shippou holding on tight to Miroku's shoulder hoping not to fall. Kagome and Inuyasha, in their rage, attacked Naraku with everything they had at the same time. Kagome waited a few moments after Inuyasha's attack to release her arrow. She poured all of the energy that she had left into that one arrow. After that, all she could do was watch as the energies of the Wind Scar and the purifying arrow merged as one on their course toward their target. The attack easily penetrated Naraku's barrier. At that moment the two attacks diffused and became two seperate attacks once again. The arrow immediately lodged itself into the vile hanyou's shoulder, preventing him from putting up another barrier in time to stop Inuyasha's attack and weakened him greatly. If all went well, Naraku would be dead. The fighting would be over. Their worries gone... or would they be?

Miroku knelt next to the unmoving young woman, afraid to touch her. He finally found the courage he needed to bring two fingers up to her neck to check for a pulse. He sighed in relief. She had a pulse, barely, but it was still there. He hugged Sango closer to him and cried into the girl's pale skin

"Please, don't leave, not yet. You made a promise," he sobbed.

A moment later there was a blinding light that engulfed the whole meadow. A few more trees were demolished from the energy that swirled. Inuyasha leapt to grab Kagome. He held her close to him and shielded her from the blast with his own body. Kagome held onto him tightly not daring to let go even though she could feel his arms around her. All that was heard over the roaring of extremely high winds was a scream full of pain and agony. It undoubtedly belonged to Naraku. There was no doubt that the screams could be heard for miles.

The winds died down and the energy disappeared. A thick cloud of dust lay over them, but was quickly beginning to disperse. Inuyasha parted from Kagome and looked toward the direction where Naraku had last been. Kagome, still holding onto him tightly, peeked around him nervously. She was almost afraid of what she would see. As the last of the dust began to clear away, they could make out a lifeless mound in the exact middle of the once lush but now barren meadow. The mound, soon identified as Naraku, disintegrated into ash. The gang watched as the ashes of their most hated of enemies for the past two years were lifted by the now soft breeze that blew and were carried away.

There was a long silence for what seemed like an hour but couldn't have been more than a few moments. Finally, Inuyasha stepped forward toward a small deep purple/black jewel that lay in Naraku's place. He glanced warily back at Kagome, who stood up and took her place beside him again. She nodded and together they walked toward the jewel. Kagome looked down at the tainted jewel at her feet for a long moment. How could something so small have caused so much hate, death, sadness, turmoil, and destruction among those of both human and demon origin? She would never understand it's power. After a few minutes lost in her own thoughts, she knelt down and picked it up. She grasped the jewel tightly in her fist and channeled all of the energy she had left into the it. Nothing happened. She looked at her fist and frowned. She glanced up at Inuyasha who nodded in encouragement. She nodded, determined, and closed her eyes. Again she channeled all of her energy and more into her fist, into the jewel. A soft pink light emitted from her hand. She concentrated harder, biting her tongue, even drawing blood. She ignored the metallic taste in her mouth and continued. The glow was soon too bright to look at and engulfed Kagome's entire body. Inuyasha looked away hesitantly, shielding his eyes. In a matter of seconds the light was gone and Kagome opened her eyes. She smiled up at the hanyou beside her who smiled back down at her.

Kagome collapsed wearily and Inuyasha ran to catch her before she came into contact with the ground. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly up at her hanyou companion. He smirked and helped her sit up. She held her head with her free hand and groaned.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I just exhausted myself. I'm fine though," she assured.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Author Note** yea, i know. It was a short chapter. But it's only the prologue, the next chapters should be quite a bit longer. So, yepp. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Whee!!! enjoy this one til then.

**Love ya'll**

**Lily**


End file.
